


The First Day in Gensouyo

by MirrorWorldCollector



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cross-Posted on Lofter, Crossover, Dialogue, Gen, No Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorWorldCollector/pseuds/MirrorWorldCollector
Summary: 幻想乡，是与现实相隔绝的世外桃源。所有从外界“进入”幻想乡的存在，必须适应其在幻想乡中的“角色”。今天，幻想乡迎来了一批来自外界的新居民，她们将如何适应自己的角色呢？





	The First Day in Gensouyo

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：一年多前做某圈黑粉时写的文，已经烂尾了……  
这大概是个综漫，综合的是我混的两个圈。  
主东方，行文类似剧本。  
至于另一个圈，本作不会明说，可以猜猜是啥。  
（都是根据自己的一知半解写的，可能会有二设混入，凑合看看吧）

——  
【博丽神社。  
灵梦：……  
灵梦：哈……睡得真饱……  
【旁白：幻想乡，是与现实相隔绝的世外桃源。  
所有从外界“进入”幻想乡的存在，必须适应其在幻想乡中的“角色”。】

灵梦（思考）：话说，今天之前，我是在……  
【灵梦的回忆。  
……  
紫：那么，从明天开始，你的名字就是“博丽灵梦”，身份是“博丽神社的巫女”。  
灵梦：就是那位“巫女”主角？听起来，挺适合我的啊。  
紫：事实上，灵梦并不能算是一位“正常”的巫女，她不清楚自己的神社中供奉的是哪一位神，穿着打扮也不像个巫女。要适应她这个角色，你只需像个普通女孩那样行事，就足够了。  
灵梦：啊，我（せっしゃ）明白。  
紫：还有，灵梦不是武士，也不想做忍者。  
灵梦：（打趣地）瞧，我（ぼく）这不是明白了。  
紫：但灵梦是个女孩…  
……  
【回忆结束。  
【灵梦整理着装中。  
灵梦：（穿上皮鞋）啊，果然和“巫女”的差别很大呢。话说回来，我今天该做什么？  
【门外传来脚步声。  
魔理沙：（大声喊）灵梦！  
灵梦：（打开门）谁啊？啊，原来是…  
魔理沙：（颇为自得地拍拍胸脯）没错，就是我，幻想乡的守护者——魔理沙！  
灵梦：（有些尴尬地笑笑）根据角色设定，这句话，魔理沙不太可能说出来吧。  
魔理沙：嘿，你就那么相信那个妖怪的话！  
灵梦：我觉得还是暂且相信为好，毕竟我们原先所处的世界已经不需要我们了……  
灵梦：（小声）我也不太想回去……  
魔理沙：对了，有一件事。  
【魔理沙掏出一个信封，从里面抽出了一张信纸递给灵梦。灵梦仔细看着。这是一封请柬，上面写的，似乎是要全体“参与角色”中午时于“红魔馆”集合。之所以要加“似乎”，是因为这封信的写法和语句形式，都是一种非常旧的风格，灵梦已很久没有见过这种风格的请柬了。请柬的反面，是一幅地图。  
魔理沙：告诉我红魔馆在哪儿，就数你对这里最熟悉了。  
灵梦：（指地图）在这里。  
魔理沙：（四处打量）啊，不得不说，这幻想乡不仅世界观和人物设定十分精巧，文化气息也是相当浓郁呢！（转向灵梦）这可有你的一份功劳啊！  
灵梦：（低头）不敢当。  
【灵梦不知该如何回答魔理沙。没错，在原先的世界之中，她是幻想乡被创造出来的“根本”。但如今，不知为何，她竟有一种感觉，自己和这里没有一点关系……  
魔理沙：好了，我们出发吧！  
灵梦：嗯。

——

【红魔馆大门。  
美铃：哈？！所以说这封信是……  
紫：没错，是给你的。  
美铃：那么蕾米、咲夜她们呢？  
紫：我会将信给她们的。  
美铃：（读信）在红魔馆举行宴会？那大门怎么办？  
紫：不用担心，你可以参加。  
【美铃刚想追问，紫便打开了隙间，进入其中，并很快消失了。  
美铃：哼……这家伙……  
美铃：暂且相信她一回吧……  
【美铃的回忆。

紫：请务必遵从角色的设定行事，并不要再次提及你过去的姓名。  
对了，你的名字是“红美铃”，身份是“红魔馆的门番”。  
美铃：（喃喃自语）“门番”？  
紫：就是门卫的意思。  
美铃：哦……

【回忆结束。  
【一位妖精女仆打开大门。  
妖精：是新来的门番吗？大小姐找你有事。  
【美铃同妖精女仆进入红魔馆。  
【此时，蕾米莉亚正端坐在一张方桌前，对面坐着的，是托着下巴、一脸苦相的芙兰朵露。咲夜站在一旁，垂着手。  
蕾米：你看我可爱吗？  
芙兰：（一脸无语）姐，别装小孩子了……  
美铃：你们这群年轻……（忽然改口）这不符合设定啊！  
【美铃注意到，芙兰的脸色似乎不太好。  
美铃：……啊，二小姐。您…您怎么了？  
芙兰：（低着头，偷偷瞥了美铃一眼）……唔。  
美铃：（走上前，有些关切地说）二小姐，发生什么了？怎么这么不高兴？  
芙兰：（低声）没事，就是高兴不起来……  
美铃：（有些絮絮叨叨地）这可不是什么好事啊！瞧瞧，二小姐，您才多大？至少从外表看来还是个孩子。小小年纪，居然有如此愁绪，以后大了可怎么得了！听我的，你得多笑一笑，保持良好的心态，安然度过每一天。像我……  
蕾米：（打断）我从未见过这么唠叨的门卫！况且这又是多么的背离设定！好了，美铃，我这次找你，可是有正事要说的。  
美铃：什么正事？  
蕾米：（转向咲夜）咲夜，告诉她吧。  
咲夜：（捋刘海）好吧，事情是这样：我刚刚收到了一封信，它要求我们在天黑之前准备好正餐。不过……（脸红）美铃，你觉得晚餐应该由女仆长准备吗？  
美铃：当然啊。  
咲夜：（擦擦额头）不过……我不会……不会做这个。  
美铃：有什么可犹豫的，你不是会控制时间的流动吗？  
咲夜：（犹豫地）好吧，我试试。  
【咲夜走进厨房。30分钟后，只见咲夜指挥着几个妖精女仆，将菜品端上了一个大餐桌。如同设定那样，大部分的工作由咲夜完成。  
蕾米：（嗅）味道似乎不错。  
美铃：我就说嘛，咲夜你的烹饪水平并没有那么……  
【美铃话音未落，咲夜便脚下一滑，手中的盘子跟随着飞了出去。眼看盘子就要粉身碎骨，咲夜急忙施展异能。不一会儿，她便接住了盘子。只不过，不知为何，空气中弥漫着一股怪异的气息。  
蕾米：（掩鼻）什么味道？  
【美铃向餐桌上望去，只见满桌的美味佳肴，此刻竟变成了一盘盘散发着臭味的不明物体。咲夜充满歉意地站在一旁。  
咲夜：抱歉……我使用了时间加速。看样子是全部腐烂了……  
蕾米：怎么办？十六夜可以再试一次吗？  
咲夜：（疲惫地）不可以了。  
蕾米：那么，谁来准备晚餐？  
美铃：算了，让我来吧。（一边走向厨房，一边咕哝）啧，居然让门番来做饭，真是……不成体统！……  
咲夜：（擦擦额头）我真的很抱歉，美铃！  
蕾米：（看着美铃走远）咲夜，这确实不太成体统嘛。  
咲夜：（扶额，哭丧着脸）可是我对食物确实没感觉啊，我才来这几个小时呢，难道我能学会做饭不成？  
蕾米：好吧咲夜，先别自责了。看样子，客人们就要来了。去准备一下吧。  
咲夜：好吧……


End file.
